Mulu-elu Galu-gu
|height=6 feet |weight= |hair=Gray |eye=Brown |status=Deceased |relationships=Mechagodzilla |previousoccupation=Chief Technology Officer |currentoccupation= |portrayedby=Junichi Suwabe (Japanese) Jamesion Price (English) |firstappearance=''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' |lastappearance=''Godzilla: The Planet Eater'' }}Mulu-elu Galu-gu was a Bilusaludo, and the Aratrum's Chief Technology Officer, who was introduced in the 2017 Godzilla film, Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters, and reappeared in the 2018 sequels, Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle and Godzilla: The Planet Eater. Appearance Mulu's physique took a detour from previous characters, with his body build being much thicker and muscular in comparison. His skin was also much darker than most other cast members, with his hair being gray, and his eyes being brown. Personality Galu-gu's personality was briefly explored in Planet of the Monsters, which showed him as slightly dismissive of humanity's want to give up searching for a new planet to return to Earth, compared to Metphies, who sympathized with the species. When Galu-gu spoke on Haruo Sakaki's thesis on defeating Godzilla, he showed not only a great interest, but also thought higher of the Captain as a result. When most others showed fear of the nanometal and its assimilation properties, Galu-gu hoped that Haruo and his determination would make him different from the others. During City on the Edge of Battle, Galu-gu, alongside his associate Rilu-elu Belu-be showed great excitement at the nanometal and its propagation, showing an almost patriotic sense of emotion to it. While normally calm, Galu-gu would have a slight change of tone with his nanometal assimilation, which would have him becoming irritated easier, as seen with Metphies' intervention. Relationships Metphies Galu-gu's relationship with Metphies was friendly in origin, and both were implied to have a trusting bond, as Galu-gu was the only one who knew of Metphies' leaking of Haruo's thesis. However, he looked down upon the Exif's brainwashing of humanity through their religion, and seemingly held no religious beliefs himself. His statement proclaiming this was veiled as a more tongue-in-cheek joke, however, and he and Metphies both laughed off their statements shortly after. However, City on the Edge of Battle turned this relationship on its head, as Galu-gu's assimilation with the nanometal would have him angrily deeming the latter a "bastard" and "religious freak" when Metphies attempted to sway Haruo to stop the nanometal's spread. Haruo Sakaki Haruo and Galu-gu maintained a generally steady allied nature. During City on the Edge of Battle, Galu-gu acted as a general commanding officer along with Haruo, aiding Haruo during combat, and working to head Mechagodzilla. The two came to a head during an argument on the use of nanometal, during which Haruo and Galu-gu clashed. Haruo deemed the process insane, while Galu-gu and Rilu-elu Belu-be supported the idea as a great honor. When Yuko broke tensions, Galu-gu and Haruo both mutually put aside the argument to boost unit morale. As Galu-gu underwent assimilation by nanometal, he would speak to himself, hoping Haruo was different, compared to those who were running out of the command station in fear. History ''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters Mulu-elu Galu-gu was first seen trying to persuade Halu-elu Dolu-do to keep attempting to activate Mechagodzilla as Godzilla moved closer to the now at risk facility. Dolu-do proceeded to drag him out out of the room, shortly before an atomic blast hit, destroying it. Galu-gu then made a brief appearance alongside Halu-elu Dolu-do and Rilu-elu Belu-be, with Dolu-do expressing how the destruction of the landing ship carrying the elderly was a blow to the ship's population's morale. He would then be seen speaking with Metphies on Haruo's thesis on defeating Godzilla. Galu-gu expressed his liking of the thesis and how he thought higher of Sakaki as a result, to which he and Metphies began a tongue in cheek dialogue about either species' potentially malicious intentions with regards to humanity. He would later be seen prepping the Aratrum for the return journey to Earth, and as they returned, would witness the confirmation of Godzilla's survival. Galu-gu would then be part of the crew who'd listen to Haruo's explanation of the plan to defeat Godzilla, prior to making landfall on the planet's surface. Galu-gu would captain one of the landing crafts making their way to the planet's surface, and would comment on the large, destructive bombings of the planet to clear the way for a proper landing site. As their ship collided with an unknown object upon landing, Galu-gu would exit and make a comment both on their landing site and the newly torn hole in their hull. He would be seen later, following the Servum attack on Company A, where Adam Bindewald would brief him on Eliott Leland, and his plan of retreat. Galu-gu expressed annoyance, and called Leland a coward, before also showing disappointment in how humanity had their species design a war machine, only for them to abandon it due to overcapacity, referring to their base camp and its set of vehicles. Following Godzilla's sudden arrival, and the death of Leland at its hands Galu-gu would be seen going over the newly found weakness of Godzilla: a noise pattern that gives away its natural shield drop, and the vulnerable dorsal spine that generated it. As Haruo would be given command over the operation, Galu-gu would be informed on how Haruo intended to command the Exosuit team directly, a decision that surprised him. However, Haruo would inform him on how he wanted to determine the EMP probes' target on site, and that to attack Godzilla's weak point, they'd need to lure him deeper into the valley. Galu-gu would be placed in the artillery squadron, and would give the all clear once the four sets of vehicles were ready to proceed. As the attack on Godzilla raged on, Haruo would task Adam with using landing crafts to bomb Godzilla and lure him into the trap earlier than expected, a decision Galu-gu questioned outright, deeming it too dangerous, while questioning how they expected to return to the Aratrum in the event of their destruction. Haruo simply responded by saying they were "already home", to which Galu-gu then questioned Haruo's sanity, however, Adam would back up Haruo, and agree to the plan. Once Godzilla had been led down the newly forged path, and buried under a rockslide following this plan, Galu-gu and the artillery he was with would open fire on the beast once its shield collapsed, resulting in the destruction of its spine. As Godzilla retaliated by firing a blast of its atomic breath, Galu-gu was surprised it still could attack in spite of the damage they caused to it. As Godzilla began to free itself from the restraints caused by the rockslide it was buried under, Haruo would rush into the fray, jumping onto Godzilla's back and slamming an EMP probe into its spine. When he commanded the artillery to open fire despite him being in the line of fire, Galu-gu would hesitate before Haruo sternly commanded him to, leading to a salvo of artillery bombing the monster, and a subsequent command by Galu-gu for the rest of the Exosuit squad to move in to assist. The Exosuits then planted their EMP probes in Godzilla's spine, resulting in the monster's growing instability. Galu-gu questioned whether or not the plan worked as Godzilla seemingly began to recover, before Martin Lazzari assured him it did, to which Godzilla violently exploded. Galu-gu would be seen inspecting Godzilla's corpse following their victory, where he'd refer to Godzilla as a monster, following Belu-be's comment on the creature's body structure. As Godzilla Earth awakened from a mountain nearby, Galu-gu, alongside his allies would be completely blindsided. Haruo would order a swift retreat, with Galu-gu speaking on how they were still attempting to round everyone and everything up, to which Haruo urged the landing craft and personnel to leave, immediately. Following Godzilla's attack on the remaining forces in the area, Galu-gu escaped the carnage. Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle Galu-gu was first seen in the Houtua's living spaces, following Haruo's arrival with his group of four. He and Belu-be would show a mutual relief that either survived. And Galu-gu would later suggest finding any means necessary to escape the Houtua, even if it meant killing them all. Following a battle with the Servum and the revelation that Miana and Maina's arrowheads were made of nanometal, he and Belu-be would bring up the discovery to Haruo, who would later give people the option to stay and fight, or leave to fight another day on the ''Aratrum. As the group arrived at Mechagodzilla City, Galu-gu and Belu-be would express great excitement at what had become of their creation. In search of the signal being given off, Galu-gu and Belu-be would personally lead the group into the sprawling complex of buildings and walkways, eventually leading them to the bodies of some nanometalized Houtua and Mechagodzilla. As Mechagodzilla was reactivated, and the nanometal worked to reform the once destroyed command center, Galu-gu showed immense excitement at the thought of finally succeeding against Godzilla. Metphies would soon bring up how rebuilding an anti-Godzilla weapon would probably not work, given Godzilla's size and power increase, to which Galu-gu would respond with an overwhelming material strategy, involving turning the city around them into a deathtrap. This would be used in place of rebuilding Mechagodzilla specifically, which was deemed limited by Galu-gu. As Godzilla's patrol pattern was determined to be an active search by the monster for the location, Galu-gu would reassure Haruo that the city's defenses would be created in time. Shortly after, Galu-gu, alongside Haruo would reveal the Vulture to battalion within the city. As Martin questioned the Bilusaludo's ability to control the massive station and the nanometal, Galu-gu would once more, reassure him that he and the other Bilusaludo could handle it. Later, Metphies would approach Galu-gu, asking a favor of him. That being the repair of his Garbetrium, a sacred religious artifact to the Exif. Galu-gu, deeming it junk at first, would set the Exif up with a small workshop outside of the city, in a cave nearby. Afterwards, Galu-gu would take part in the test run of the first Vulture unit, with Yuko at the helm. Galu-gu and Haruo would meet up as Godzilla awoke once more, with the two once more speaking on preparations being made to the city. The former would run down the city's railguns and Vulture's power, while also showing off the newly created EMP harpoon, which was setup to skewer Godzilla in the trapping point. As Adam Bindewald rushed in to alert Haruo to the nanometal's assimilation of the Bilusaludo, Galu-gu would explain that it was an intended effect, sparking a small debate. When asked if we was intending to create another Godzilla through nanometal, he would express that Godzilla wasn't to be seen as a mistake, but that the lack of control over it was, and that given Earth's ruler's name was Godzilla, that's what they had to in turn become. Yuko would later break the tension between the two groups. As Godzilla began to move on the city, having discovered its location, Galu-gu would order a defensive wall of nanometallic particles to disperse Godzilla's atomic breath attack over the mountains surrounding the city. Yuko would opt to distract the monster with the Vulture, and Galu-gu, alongside Belu-be would prompt others to take up the remaining mechs. As Haruo chose to take one, Galu-gu would protest, with Haruo determining that having a cohesive squadron would be better than arguing, as everyone was still tense following the moral debates on nanometal. Haruo further said he trusted Galu-gu and Mechagodzilla's abilities, and with both Belu-be and Galu-gu expressing gratitude, preparation for the battle began. Once the trio of Vultures were deployed, Galu-gu would report the destroyed second EMP harpoon to Haruo, who insisted the plan go ahead with just the one set. As Godzilla grew closer, and finally fell into the trap's location, Galu-gu pressed the button sending the titan tumbling into a nanometal laced ravine, spelling the beginning of the end of the plan. With Godzilla marching to, and reaching the end of the line, Galu-gu closed Godzilla off from its only escape route, and succeeded in stopping Godzilla in its tracks through the use of nanometal, and through the use of railguns and the two EMP harpoons, Godzilla was rendered inert, and seemingly dead. However, as Godzilla began to retaliate through the use of a superheated dome of energy, Galu-gu subjected himself to the nanometal, alongside the remaining Bilusaludo in the city, while hoping Haruo would be different than those who ran from their duty. Following a delay in communication, Galu-gu then contacted Haruo, before forcibly subjecting him, Yuko, and Belu-be to the nanometal, in order to stop Godzilla, deeming it the only way to stop it. Haruo would turn out to be immune to the nanometal, much to Galu-gu's surprise, and Metphies would then intervene, showing how Haruo could stop the nanometal by destroying Galu-gu's command post, with Galu-gu dubbing Metphies a bastard. Belu-be, Galu-gu, and Metphies would all then appeal to Haruo, based on duty, and personal glory respectively, however, Godzilla's impending resuming of activity resulted in increased desperation from both sides. Haruo, deciding not to go through with the plan to kill Godzilla, descended to Galu-gu's position, attempting to talk him down. Galu-gu would reiterate, stating that Haruo himself said there's only one thing to do now, to defeat Godzilla. He would go on to state that stopping Godzilla is now outside of the realm of a mere human's accomplishment, and ordered Haruo to steel his resolve, to stop Godzilla and be a part of something bigger than himself. As Haruo decided against Galu-gu and the Bilusaludo's way, and began to fire on Galu-gu's position, the Bilusaludo simply stood up, looking to Haruo's display, before being killed by the Vulture's onslaught. ''Godzilla: The Planet Eater Galu-gu's transmissions to Haruo during the final moments of Mechagodzilla City were recorded by the ''Aratrum and the proper course of action was debated upon by the Committee, with Takeshi J. Hamamoto deeming Galu-gu's actions as rebellious. List of appearances Films * Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters **''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' (Manga adaptation) *''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle'' *''Godzilla: The Planet Eater'' Novels *''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' *''Godzilla: The Planet Eater'' Category:Reiwa era - Characters Category:Villain Characters